


艳遇

by Rain0704714



Series: 绝妙拉郎 [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Lewy X Raul，隐藏新花庆祝万万的欧冠进球超越第三，拉一次郎。为何被骗的总是万万，可能因为他看起来比较好欺负吧。
Relationships: Raúl González/Robert Lewandowski
Series: 绝妙拉郎 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847584
Kudos: 2





	艳遇

西班牙的夏季总是充满阳光，西贝莱斯广场上满是慕名而来的游客。庄严的丰收女神乘着双狮并立座骑塑像，兀踞在白帛帛的喷泉中间，四周散落着在旅游旺季为游客搭建的休息亭。

Robert盯着广场中央那个卖花的年轻男人已经有十几分钟了。

那个人有着典型的西班牙人长相，留着浓密的卷发，胡子刮得很干净，穿着简简单单的衬衫和一条破洞牛仔裤，裤脚被翻了上去，似乎是某种复古的风格，倒恰好掩盖了腿型上的缺陷。他的脚边放着一个花篮，篮子里摆着一些花朵，手中还捧着一束鲜艳的玫瑰花，对着来来往往的游客露出期待的眼神。

可惜，没有一个人买他的帐，他也从主动询问，到失了信心，就那么孤零零地站在原地，仿佛一阵风就能把他吹走。

Robert开始心疼起他来，心想西班牙人真小气，不就是一束花吗？忍心看着人家空手而归？

“别装了，”同行的Neuer给予了精准点评：“你就是看人家长得不错。”

被好友揭穿的Robert不好意思地笑了笑，掏出了钱包，说道：“我这是助人为乐。”

Neuer耸了耸肩膀，低头继续吃饭，于是这位受到过资本主义熏陶的波兰人只能独自去进行助人为乐的慈善活动。

他用餐厅玻璃的反光大致照了照，没有什么不雅的地方。凭借他对自己颜值和身材的自信，觉得起码能问人家要个电话号码。

Robert也是第一次干这种事，在德国生活的时候他显少有这种机会，身边的人都继承了日耳曼民族的优良传统，说话都一板一眼的。这次和朋友们来西班牙旅游，倒让Robert开了眼界。热情的导游上来就是一个贴面礼，亲得Robert尴尬不已。然后是连续几天的疯狂安利，从美食到景点一通狂轰滥炸，连见多识广的Neuer都表示顶不住。

不过，这也给了Robert搭讪的勇气，毕竟从下飞机到现在，他收到了无数女人和个别男人的搭讪。

Robert一步步向卖花的男人走去，离得越近，他的心脏跳得越快。Robert发现他近看比远看更要好看，尤其是那一排长长的睫毛，跟小扇子似的。波兰人停在了离他几步远的地方，清了清嗓子，用英语问道：“这束花多少钱？”

对方抬起头来，他好像没有预料到有人会主动来卖花，足足愣了三秒，然后那张略显疲惫的脸上终于浮现了一丝惊喜。

他说了一个并不算大的数字，Robert很是意外，他以为这种旅游胜地卖的东西都要贵一些的。

“好，你稍等一下.......”

Robert一边说着，一边从钱包里抽出纸币递过去。男人却犹豫了，他抓了抓头发，嗫嚅着说：“对不起，我没有钱找给你。”

“没关系，不用找了，”Robert说完这句凡尔赛发言，把钱给他，问：“你叫什么名字啊？”

那人告诉他：“我叫Raul。”

Robert把这个名字在心底咀嚼了一遍，还没继续发问，Raul就弯腰捧起了的地上的花篮，塞进他的手中。

“这些都送给你吧。”

他的英文带着浓浓的西班牙口音，听上去又奇怪又可爱，Robert差点没听懂。看着Raul真诚的眼神，他明白了其中的意思。心中荡过一阵暖流，一个念头叫嚣着：

“得想想办法跟他结婚。”

Raul顺利的“卖”光了所有的花，他伸手拥抱住Robert，同样给了他传统的贴面礼。这会Robert不尴尬了，他只觉得脸颊发烫，浑身僵硬。Raul身上不知道喷了什么香水，散发着一股甜味儿。

这味道使得Robert晕头转向，忘了问Raul要个联系方式。等他回过神来，Raul已经走出去很远了。

Robert称这段十分钟不到的经历为艳遇——一场发生在马德里的小小艳遇，处处透露着遗憾的浪漫。

Neuer拨弄着那束花，无奈地说：“所以你没要到人家电话，只得到了一篮子垃圾？”

“才不是垃圾！”

“行吧，你自己想想怎么带回慕尼黑吧，”Neuer把刀叉一丢，抬了抬下巴：“结账。”

Robert皱着眉头，嘟囔着为什么是我结账，却还是好脾气地去拿钱包。

然后，他发觉了不对劲。

“等等，等等——”

“怎么了？”

“我的钱包呢？！”

伟大的Robert Lewandowski同志，优秀的资本主义继承人，第一次见识到了什么叫做人心险恶，防不胜防。在来旅游之前，他已经做足了功课，小心地守护着自己的背包和手机，并且没有出现任何意外。

直到现在他才意识到自己还是图样图森破，西班牙的小偷——或者说骗子，不仅长得一张漂亮脸蛋，还很会利用自己的优势。

怪不得没有人理他呢！

“这我怎么会想到，”Robert一拳锤在餐桌上，几近崩溃：“他是个骗子啊！”

事已至此，抱怨和后悔都没用了，只能报警了。在警局里，Robert用工地英语说了好半天，才让警察理解事情的经过。

两个警察都表示见惯不怪，其中一个说：“他们都是有组织的。像你这种情况，马德里每天要发生几百例。”

另一个警察指着监控上的人：“这家伙我们局里都认得，惯犯了，抓不着的。”

虽然已经做好了身为外国游客很难立案的准备，Robert还是被震惊了。Raul听上去名气还挺大的样子，连小警察的语气中都夹杂着些许佩服，他实在想不通有这种本事，做点什么不好，非要做小骗子。

Robert失魂落魄地离开了警局，Neuer拍着他的肩膀安慰他：“没事啦，起码身份证和机票没丢。这几天旅程我出钱，回去了再去补办丢了的证件。”

Robert想，他那颗碎成一片片的心，要上哪补去呢？

为了让好友打起精神，Neuer用导航找了附近的一家商店，告诉他去买一些甜品。

“我对象每次心情不好，吃点甜的，心情就好了。”

“妈的，不秀恩爱你会死啊？”

Robert蔫蔫地说，Neuer即将走入婚姻的坟墓，这段时间是他和朋友们的单身假期，他特意约了Robert来旅游度假。Robert也不想把好友的假期毁了，便顺着Neuer的意思去了那家商店。

虽然他现在处于身无分文状态，但Neuer还是很有义气的，给了他大钞，让他“随便花”。

原话是：“以后兄弟有藏私房钱的需要，就靠你了。”

其实Robert不怎么喜欢吃甜品，他一直在健身。但是来都来了，而且情况特殊（指被骗钱导致心情不佳），他也就买一个冰淇淋尝尝。

排队的人很多，店面又很小，Robert站在队伍的最末尾，被进进出出的顾客和店员挤来挤去，不免有些心急。他伸长了脖子去数前面还有几个人，如果人太多，他就换一家再买。

他光顾着看着前面了，没注意到旁边经过的人，和对方撞了个正着。白花花的冰淇淋糊在他的外套上，留下一块难看的污渍。

“对不起对不起！”那人赶紧道歉，抽了桌上的纸巾试图帮Robert擦拭。Robert在内心尖叫：这都是什么事，先被骗，再弄脏衣服，他今天真是倒霉透顶。

但他没有发火。

因为他看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

Raul捏着纸巾的手顿在半空中，另一只手上的吃了一口、撞掉一半的冰淇淋。

END

注释一：冈萨雷斯：皇家马德里诈骗团伙头目。

注释二：没喷香水，纯粹是糖吃多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为感觉自己有很严重的受抚慰倾向，这样很不好，所以以后不再拉万万的瓜了。


End file.
